halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinante
Dinante (dee-naan-tay) is one of the six Dragon-Gods of Halintar, the first Brass Dragon and patron god/protector of The Northeastern Badlands. He is said to have been the second of the Dragon-Gods created by the father of dragon-kind, Bahamut, when the two deities descended upon Halintar to claim it as their own. He has curated many organizations within the Northeastern Badlands, most notably and recently; the Cabal of the Brass Arrow, A group of reaffirmed folks who have devoted themselves to the deities ideals. A god who cares little for the populous to worship him, and instead for his followers to follow his core ideals, and take their own personal justice, into their own hands. Dinante's ideals make him a very attractive god to those outside the purview's of societal norms. Dinante has a huge distaste for the oppressive regimes, as their strong affinity for bureaucracy is seen as heavily stifling to the freedom of their people. However, most issues that the Cabal gets into with the other guilds across the stretch are far removed from Dinante's intentions. __TOC__ Old info, delete when done = Description: = With a physique that fits the shifting sands of the Northeastern Badlands, Dinante’s brass scales coat his slender body and shine like gold beneath the desert sun. A trickster by nature, he’s often seen chatting with the visitors and locals of his territory, sometimes trapping them into conversations till he’s satisfied his chronic boredom. = Bio: = Dinante is the Dragon-God that basks in the glow of the Northeastern Badlands, staking claim to the local sand elf civilizations such as Mouyeaf. Though he takes pride in the culture and artistry of these peoples, he has little involvement with their actual government, instead vouching to give them the free will to do as they pleased after initially helping them found their cities. Instead, he governs his long-standing guild, the Cabal of the Brass Arrow, alongside his rowdy gang-like brood. Not many outside of the guild know much about what they do, but their actions can range from helpful to “probably illegal” as they act upon their deity’s will in the unforgiving landscape. As the other Dragon-Gods do, Dinante has his own lair- but he keeps it hidden and well protected from the masses, ordering his brood to settle in a way that blocks the peninsula it sits on from outside invasion, and protecting the coasts with various magics provided by himself and his elven allies. It’s said that he collects genies in a bottle and enchanted items that can indulge his chattery side, but none can confirm this for certain. The brass dragon’s brood, as mentioned earlier, is very gang-like- they travel in pairs or clusters, defending the coastal borders from unwanted visitors and discussing gossip and news with any humanoids they come across. Thanks to the influence of the sand elves, they’ve also learned limited amounts of sand magics, forming random landmarks in the middle of the desert for themselves and others to use to navigate the unpredictable dunes. Description As sure as the shifting sands, Dinante is a being with many depictions across different cultures in the Badlands. He is interpreted in many different ways, inline with the chaotic nature of his core teachings. Some say his physical form is as ever-changing as the dunes themselves, changing over time so that all those who witness him see a deity born anew, different than the last. Nevertheless, his form always glows a spotless bronze, desert sunshine incarnate, his visage as refreshing as the waters of the purest lagoon. His eyes like the leaves of a desert palm, emerald irises nestled in the deep blue sea of his sclera. Reports of Dinante tend to have some consistencies between them. He's said to have a strong brow, with a deep indent between the top of the head and the start of his snout. Two tall, wide horns that seem to be made completely out of brass stem from his forehead, shining so brightly in the sun that it is near impossible to make out his face in public. Dinante has dense, silken fur, like steel wool brushed smooth, that raises stiff on his back. This fur wraps around his head to form a large mane, with fluffy ears that stick out slightly beyond it. A small tuft of this fur also sticks out beneath his chin. He is barrel chested, with a crest of his silken fur sticking up from his back. His front legs are noticeably bulky, able to brace the harshest of sandstorms. He has two kite like wings made of a similar structure as his fur, wire with a thin layer of scaly skin. He can use these wings to glide across the desert with his massive body, which extend down to his tall, where the tip of his tail is fluffed out into a comb of sharp fur. A unique part of Dinante's personality is his nose ring- a massive-yet-simple piece of jewelry, built of iron and forged by the first Sand Elves as thanks for their creation. He's worn it ever since, a symbol of humility and mutual respect for those who live within his domain. Though over the years he's been offered many newer, more beautiful rings, he refuses, claiming he feels "sentimental" about the one he still dons today. Personality Dinante values variety and change, his interests and mood shifting like the desert landscape. Though he values freedom and doesn't wish to impose harsh rule upon the residents of his kingdom, he does feel quite strongly about protecting them and ensuring that "good be done wherever it may be possible". He strongly believes that even the darkest of hearts can turn back to goodness, quick to forgive crimes and attempt to help those who want to change turn a new leaf. He believes that life is full of surprises, and finds joy in pleasure in discussions with folk from all across the country and beyond. Visitors from beyond the country and beyond Halintar are especially delightful to him, and those who are lucky (or unlucky) enough to meet with the deity as he travels the Badlands often become trapped in conversation with him for hours on end. Though Dinante is a religious figure and head of his guild, the Cabal of the Brass Arrow, he largely believes in keeping his own influence minimal. He doesn't want to be overbearing in the affairs of mortals, like his sister Ester Pyx. Homestead The home and brood of Dinante rests on the northeastern edge of the continent itself, a massive outpost shielded by the sea on all sides except the south. Rarely is any non-brass dragon ever allowed to visit the territory, and those who do are sworn into silence. Myths say that the place is a dragon's paradise, with clear blue skies, palaces of sandstone, and an oasis so clear and pure that a single sip of it could leave you satisfied and in no need of sustenance for days. Though the temptation to visit is intense, all those who dare try to defile his sacred grounds never return. Brood The brass dragon’s brood, as mentioned earlier, is very gang-like- they travel in pairs or clusters, defending the coastal borders from unwanted visitors and discussing gossip and news with any humanoids they come across. Thanks to the influence of the sand elves, they’ve also learned limited amounts of sand magics, forming random landmarks in the middle of the desert for themselves and others to use to navigate the unpredictable dunes. These clusters of dragons also tend to claim small patches of territory as their own, charging locals tax in exchange for extra protection along the roads and even dragonback transportation from town to town. Hoard Dinante has several hoards, and it is well known that his personal horde is the largest of all the deities. While he does fancy the shiny things, he's much more interested in the trade of information- knowledge ancient or foreign, old family recipes, artifacts from ages long gone past, new research or styles of crafting. He's been known to trade priceless relics and massive riches to those who can present him with something he's never seen or heard of before, simply because of the allure of it all. There's no limit to how much information he may have from millennia ago, long since forgotten by mortals- and what no one else remembers, he treasures most of all. When asked about his hoard, he often describes it as an endless library, a museum of scrolls and books and other relics depicting times that even the oldest of sand elves and merfolk have forgotten. Scholars pray to Dinante as they explore ruins, hoping that he bless their journey in exchange for revealing secrets lost to time. Powers As a Dragon-God, the power of Dinante is infinite in scale. He has all abilities that a Brass dragon would raised up to deific levels, and powers beyond those as well- all he needs to protect his country from the threats of the rest of the Big Stretch. Breath Weapons The breath of Dinante is all-consuming, channeling the power and energy of the entire Badlands into a single blast that can smother anything it touches. The flames of the deity's Fire Breath are as hot as the sun itself, turning bone to ash and sand to glass in the blink of an eye. Though not as all-encompassing as the cone of cold exhaled by by Pyx, the flames extend to form a line so long it can be seen miles away from the source itself. One such blast, extended all the way from Dinante's hoard in Nahashu all the way to the capitol, creating a trench of smoldering glass that stayed there for nearly a decade after its creation. Fragments of that glass still remain, forming a short trade route that passes through Sacha'Jiro and ends at the coast. Other than his flames, Dinante's also been reported to use a powerful Sleep Breath that can knock entire cities unconscious. He seems to use this ability much more often, being able to hone and shape it to target smaller sects of land if desired. It's rather infamous, as he (and other, highly powerful Brass dragons) have been known to use this breath to knock out people they find intriguing who refuse to talk to them. After knocking them out, they take them to an isolated location and demand (politely) to converse until the dragon's curiosity is satiated. Guardian of the Sands Because of his distaste for repetitiveness and familiarity, Dinante wills that the sands of the Badlands remain ever-shifting. Dunes may appear one day and vanish the next, leaving flattened landscape or even newly-uncovered oases in their wake. Though the land may be harsh, it is also forgiving- just as the people of the desert are, too. It's said that the state of the desert often reflects the mood of the great deity- during Equinox season the skies are often clear and the sun shines bright, but when it turns to colder months the sandstorms grow more frequent and more belligerent. Only the aid of the Brass dragons helps continue trade between towns in the tougher months of the year. Of course, offering to the deity also help ease his mood, and it's noteworthy that festivals held in his honor often cause some sandstorms to disappear for a day or two. Mirages Seen as holy in the eyes of his most devoted followers, the great mirages of Dinante send messages to stranger and follower alike. Though they appear differently to all those who see them, these mirages are seen as Dinante's presence encapsulated in the sea of sand. Sometimes these illusions speak to their witnesses, imparting words of wisdom to those who speak back. Other times these illusions leave clues, riddles for their captors, leading them to real locations if satisfied with the answers. And others often trick their viewers, protecting whatever holy site they wish to be untouched and leading the wily explorers to a nearby town, or sometimes even to certain death. All do as Dinante wills them to. Vibrant Presence Basking in sunlight, Dinante's presence is so strikingly beautiful that oftentimes people can't look him in the eye without shading their faces. This sense of awe tends to melt the hearts of even the most stalwart of mortals, causing them to humble themselves as he approaches them. History Dissimilar in Decisions Around 3,000 years ago, the contagion, now known as Dragonsbane had overtaken the world, and wiped out most of dragon kind. It is said that Dinante searched throughout the world to find the source of this terrible disease, and eradicated it, essentially saving all of dragon kind. His methods for doing so resulted in him felling many of his own kin, and it is said that Dinante's stream of tears over this, created all the bodies of water now present in the badlands, creating new ecosystems. Environments for the animals and people of the badlands. Negotiating Peace (See: The Great Truce) Dinante had agreed to the summit surmised by Ester Pyx, and since has obtained a large fortune for his people. High tariffs were established between his people and the people of the High North, which the Badlands ultimately prosper from more than they're hindered. Relationships Other Dragon-Gods Ester Pyx Dinante and Ester Pyx seldom get along. Dinante sees most mortals raised in Ester's societies as devoid of free will, only believing in the theocratic state that Ester has dedicated herself to upholding. Dinante begrudgingly agrees however, that both himself and Pyx must strive to uphold the greater good of the world. Although the methods they go through to achieve such aims are vastly different. Dinante has little care for standard military tactics during feuds with Ester, and would regularly send assassins to kill high ranking generals and religious leaders in Pyxian society during wartime's. Now that peace has spread across the land, civil debate between to the two gods and their followers will almost always come up when among each other, fanning the fire of politics to what many consider an inferno. Paradoxie Paradoxie irritates Dinante heavily, and see's her as a do nothing goddess, not setting any groundwork to allow her people freedom, and fostering a aggressive tariff enforcing group of merchants. most of the wars between Paradoxie and Dinante start out do to tariffs and taxes. Dinante also finds Paradoxie's bubbly personality to be annoying, she talks a lot which is something he can relate to, but he believes she has nothing of worth to be said. During peacetime, Dinante and Paradoxie get along a better, but their is resentment on towards each others' guilds. Balktan Dinante is increasingly worried about Balktan, he is incredibly close to his borders, and is hard to predict. Some even claim that Dinante fears Balktan, but Dinante would assure them what he cares mostly is the safety of his guild if anything. Dinante has worked out some agreements with the Dukes of Salt to keep them away from his borders during peacetime. Dinante finds Balktan to be completely unreasonable personally, and gives off the air that even he doesn't know everything about what the yellow serpent is plotting. Tephra Dinante respects Tephra, for the autonomy she gives her people, and see's her as the only dragon god that could stand to face him in combat. Dinante has a strong relationship with the eastern dynasties of the mantle, and appreciates them from being fair in trade and goods. Tephra also provides Dinante with a large amount iron and steel, which are in short supply in the Badlands. Dinante's scheming will sometimes catch wind, and Tephra will reproach with stunning veracity. During peacetime, Dinante has visited Tephra several times out of courtesy, and the two appear to be allied. Karomatzu Out of all the gods on Halintar, Dinante abhors Karomatzu the absolute most. Dinante has had to execute several spies from the Fringe, and has had high ranking officials in the Cabal killed by Glitterati assassins. Dinante sees Karomatzu as frivolous, oppressive, garish, and ultimately, useless and believes that the wars of Halintar would have ended so much sooner if not for Karomatzu's scheming. The Cabal is not allowed to have any major military presence on Fringese soil after the war, and the two powers refuse to formally trade with each other. Worshipers (See: Cabal of the Brass Arrow) Like the other metallic gods, Dinante maintains a close relationship with his followers, spending most of his time amongst his people. He enacts his will mostly through the Cabal of the Brass Arrow, keeping some loose level of government within the country without putting a choke-hold on the cities and towns that pop up around the shifting oases. On rare occasions, Dinante will come in-person to respond to prayers that catch his attention. Urban legend says that he'll beckon the senders of these prayers out into the desert in the middle of the night, where he buries himself in the sand waiting for them to come to him and talk. Many dedicated monks and religious scholars tend to meditate outside at night because of these myths. Dinante is fabled to have an especially soft spot for youth, both draconic and mortal. He seems appreciative of the "rapscallions ready to face the world, knowing nothing, yet far braver than ones who know all and choose to flee or hide." On more than one occasion he's been known to accept appeals to bring back to life young adventurers who have perished after dying bravely in battle, though the last recorded instance of this happening was over 100 years ago. Activity In the past few months Dinante has been acting a bit off, becoming much more reclusive. He has been enacting his will through his marshals, refusing to leave his lair in Nahashu. Most folk point to the recent outbreak of Dragonsbane as the culprit- though obviously the Dragon-Gods cannot die, the plague had rendered all but Dinante and Ester Pyx unconscious for a number of years when it had first broken out. Given the uneasy peace that has been created, falling ill to the disease at this time would leave the Badlands sitting ducks to any of the other deities if he were to go comatose. Though he has recently called a summit in Mouyeaf, many people aren't even sure if he's going to show his face for the event. Tension in the capitol city has been high since he stopped showing up as often, and many pray that he'll arrive at least for a bit to ease their troubled hearts and make them feel safe. Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Gods